


惊弓之鸟

by WeBothKnowHowThatSwings (Alucard1771)



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Dry Humping, Friends to Lovers, Hint of Blowjob, M/M, Touching, unauthorized translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/WeBothKnowHowThatSwings
Summary: 作者前言:我的手反复落在键盘上，这篇文就出来了，尽管我在漫无目的地同时做好几件事，包括从一开始就计划好的对《沉默的羔羊》的戏仿。结果不知道为什么先写完了这篇，它就和我其他任何一篇文一样，内含醉酒、犹豫、单箭头、七十年代电视明星梗、滥用斜体等元素（你们知道Charles Nelson Reilly是谁的……吧？）哦天，我可真能叨叨。





	惊弓之鸟

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gunshy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/345510) by inconversable. 



> Please note that this is unauthorized translation, please contact me if the author wants it removed. Thanks.

**惊弓之鸟**

by inconversable

 

配对: Jon/Stephen, 提及Rob/Stephen

分级: PG-13

-

 

干这行的总和人站得太近，Jon是个例外。认识一两年后Stephen开始留意到：哪怕是最最轻微的接触，或者一丁点可能的靠近，Jon都会躲开。这和他气场不合——只要对着镜头，Jon几乎可以在任何人面前保持活跃，即使那份幽默常显得有点不合时宜。但在把别人哄得自信满满之后，他自己却还是犹犹豫豫的，像是出于什么Stephen想不明白的理由，时刻捍卫着一份几乎摸得到的私人空间。Jon很熟悉如何巧妙地与他人保持距离，这让Stephen好奇他是不是自出生起就一直在磨练这种技巧。

Stephen觉得，要打破对方的习惯并不难。毕竟认识后没多久，他们就迅速、轻易地落入了某种相处模式，还理所当然地成了好朋友。不过他第一次检验猜想的试探不太成功。那天录完节目，他悄悄靠近Jon，伸出一侧手臂环住对方肩头。这动作瞧着很自然，两人一起穿过走廊，矮一些的那个在他身旁散发暖意。Stephen盛赞节目又一次顺利收官，还跑题评价了各个环节间把握好时机的技巧。Jon回以感激和适度的自嘲，在Stephen臂弯下和气地弓着身，笑得很真诚。后来他从身后关上办公室的门，Stephen被独自留在走廊，发现对方模棱两可的态度居然让自己受了鼓励。

_

第二次试探是在广告时间，演播室后台，Stephen正和写手第三遍回顾即将出演的下一个环节。Jon慢悠悠地走过，Stephen一把拉住他，假装需要“防止音量被人群盖过”故意凑得很近。他们身边的其他人——制片助理、实习生，一个两个记者什么的——都在忙东忙西。Stephen觉得Jon不会因此退缩，因为退缩会被别人当成自我保护过度。结果这个猜想是对的：他在自己裸露的脖子上感受到Jon的吐息，对方回答了他提出的无厘头问题，一步也没有后退。Stephen咧嘴笑了，单手放在Jon后颈，模糊地表示自己明白对方的意思。然后主持人回到台前，差点错过自己的开场提示。

_

倒不是每一次触碰都在刻意瓦解Jon的心防。有时它们只是同事间的寻常交流，比如轻捏一下肩头，碰碰膝盖什么的。只要这些动作转瞬即逝，Jon就能忍受——也许欢迎它们。而至于那些 _确实_ 意有所指的动作，做出来就不太一样，通常也会持续得更久。Stephen不知道Jon是不是已经开始区分这两种举动了。

某个周一他得到了答案。当时刚开完一次惯例吵吵闹闹的会议，他们成了唯二留在写手室的人。Stephen坐在门边的地上，还在写着乱糟糟的笔记。Jon从他面前走过，因为Stephen发出某种吸引注意力的声音停在半路。

Stephen点头示意Jon的靴子鞋带松了，然后拍拍自己的膝盖：“过来这，头儿。”

Jon皱起眉，相当犹豫地在Stephen膝头放稳脚跟，看着鞋带被细心打成一个新结。完事后他把脚放回地面，Stephen抓住他伸来的手，被他一把拉了起来。谁也没去估计这一连串动作结束后两人到底站得有多近。（好吧，也许Stephen估计了。）

“谢了。”

Stephen单手搭在Jon肩上，有预谋地表示：“我可不会屈尊去给随便什么人系鞋带，Jon。”用的是他假装高谈阔论时的那种调调。他贴得更近了，进一步侵入对方的私人空间。

然后是一阵沉默，对方做了个动作——视线之外看不真切。Stephen低头去瞧，一只张开的手沉沉按在他胸口正中，拇指缓慢地前后移动着，几乎难以察觉，然后他又抬头看回对方。Jon弓着一边眉毛，唇边隐隐挂着一丝笑意——即使失眠让他非常疲惫，他也还是很敏锐（他 _总是_ 很敏锐，这个混账）。

“把暗示留给镜头。”Jon淡淡地说。

Stephen低低哼笑了一声，感到按在胸口的手古怪地限制住了他。他们都朝对方摆出灿烂的微笑（因为他们实在别无选择），然后分道扬镳。

_

第四次其实不算，因为Stephen没什么不可告人的动机。Jon又病了，正为此闷闷不乐。那时Stephen已经知道他的疑病症*有多重了，于是选择在他办公室瞎晃，默不作声地想劝他下午放个假。Jon只是坐在桌沿，唉声叹气，拿手揉自己的眼睛。

“过来，”Stephen说着，觉得这请求听起来比自己想得更唐突。

Jon摇摇头。“我会传染给你。”他沙哑地回应。

“我的免疫系统堪比……”Stephen卡在这儿，想不出一个合适的比方，“非常健康*，”他蹩脚地补完句子，“我健康极了……我想说的是这个，Jon。”

Jon哼了声。“行吧，感谢你火上浇油。”

Stephen只是不依不饶地看着他。最终Jon还是走了过来，允许自己投入一个拥抱。他的双臂在Stephen身上安静地收紧几秒，然后松开。他从Stephen胸前抬起头，友好地拍拍对方的背，好像这么做就能神奇地让刚才的情感流露显得没那么缺乏男子气概。

他们各自后退，Stephen开口：“你瞧，请个一天假你也不会死——”Jon严厉的神情让他住了嘴，他只好总结：“好吧，节目可能会死，但那样我们不会失去你。一个正常运作的你。”

Jon把他用来隐藏自己的微笑藏在茶杯后面。

_

某一刻Stephen开始怀疑自己的动机，开始思考这种幼稚无比的试探何时混入了别的含义。最终他决定不费那个事儿去动用什么逻辑：逻辑只会放慢他的节奏。

让人惊讶的是，再往后那次试探的意图是Rob挑起来的。出完外景回来他总在办公室附近晃悠，故意加班，潜伏在编辑们身后，嘻嘻哈哈大搞各种破坏。现在他和Jon还有Stephen一起待在Stephen办公室里，他大声吸着第五罐酸奶，另外两个正在讨论要不要出去喝一杯。

Rob哼了声，把注意力从零食包装印的谜语上拉回来，“你最好当心这个Colbert，”他说，“他 _绝对_ 是个两杯倒的娘娘腔。”

“嘿，”Stephen伸手表示反对并回击对方：“我是 _三_ 杯倒，谢谢。”

Jon看看一个，又看看另一个，一脸难以置信地笑了起来。“我不知道该不该问……”

“我们在把整件事演成一套情景喜剧，”Rob兴高采烈地开着玩笑，“Stephen醉了，然后我的裤子不见了，搞笑的怪事接二连三地发生。”

“别扫我的兴，”Jon说，“拜托。”

“他们找Telly Savalas演Rob。”Stephen突然开口。

Rob反唇相讥。“而Charles Nelson Reilly演Stephen。”他恶狠狠地说。

“行了，首先，”Jon插了进来，“Telly Savalas已经死了。其次，Stephen瞧着一点都不像Charles Nelson Reilly。”

“噢，拜托，”Rob抗议，“给他围个领巾他俩就能是双胞胎了！”

Stephen开始了非常拙劣的模仿。因为实在太不像了，Jon很想忍住不笑，可惜惨遭失败。

“那么，Robert，”Jon冷静下后Stephen说道，“一起出来喝一杯吗？”

Rob猛烈摇头。“不，谢了。酸奶和啤酒可不能混着喝。我吸取这个教训的过程非常惨痛。”

于是一个钟头后，只有Stephen和Jon去了附近的酒吧，他们钻进一个角落里的位置。等Stephen发觉聊自己最近稀奇古怪的关注点似乎是个好主意的时候，他就知道自己差不多快喝醉了。但他还是多点了一杯，还朝女招待挤挤眼睛。她没来由地对他微笑着，然后灵活地扭身走开。

“她长得像我姐姐，”Stephen评价道。

Jon瞟了一眼女招待离开的背影，转回来对着Stephen。“那你为什么对她眨眼？”

“我不知道。”

Jon吃吃笑着：“伙计，你可能有点隐藏情结。”

“也许吧，”Stephen已经忘了他们在聊什么了。他在自己的座位里扭来扭去，面对着对方。“Jon，”他开口叫他。脑海中理智的部分让他停在这别继续，但他选择把理智淹死在又一口波本酒里，“Jon，”他重复了一遍，“为什么任何人在任何时候接近你，你都会躲开？男人，女人，Mo Rocca，任何接近你的人。或者 _任何你接近的人_ ……?”他大声说着脑子里的思考内容，还扭过头去，仿佛有什么遥远的、空茫的声音会给他答案。

“Stephen，你他妈在说什么？”他伸手抚平胸前不存在的领带。

“你总是躲开，”Stephen不肯松口，朝前坐得更近，一只手覆上Jon的前臂表示强调。Jon没有闪躲。“好吧， _这次_ 你没躲，可是平时……我不是你这种拿了心理学学位的弗洛伊德，但从第一次见面我就开始好奇了，而且我 _一直想不明白_ 。你为什么——你为什么总像惊弓之鸟？”

Jon短暂地朝下瞥了一眼。“什么弓？你在说什么，Stephen？”

Stephen不禁笑起来，然后摇了摇头。“我不是说——你知道我在说什么。你在用玩笑转移话题。”

“是的，当然了。”Jon表示同意，灌下一口啤酒。

“这是不是，”Stephen凑过去，把声线压得更低，“这是不是和你的自我贬低倾向一样，是种防卫机制？”

Jon认真地看着他。“我做的任何事都是防卫机制。”

Stephen几乎要感到愧疚了，但Jon半是叹息半笑了一下，将那一刻的意义消解成了暧昧不明。

“这轮不到我来说三道四，”Stephen打着圈搅拌自己空玻璃杯里的冰块。

Jon没有否认，只是和善地耸耸肩，问道：“你怎么还会有时间关注我的心理问题？又要做节目，又要……呃，重读你的托尔金？”

“我多任务同时处理。”

“那你觉得你能顺利回家同时让自己晚点再发酒疯吗？”

Stephen点点头。因为酒精，还有对Jon个人习惯的好奇心没被满足，他显得有点烦躁。

“你可能得在出去的路上躲开那个像你姐姐的女招待。”Jon趁机说，“她一直在打量你，好像你是她的专属救世主似的。”

“噢，我知道那种样子。”Stephen看也没看她一眼，“James Carville就这样看我。”

Jon轻笑：“那肯定很吓——”

冲动的情感突然化为行动：Stephen掐断话头，伸手抓住Jon的后颈，飞快吻过那人的双唇。他退开时Jon大惑不解地抬着眉毛，依然微张着嘴，像是想说点什么让两人都能一笑置之，可又无话可说。Stephen终于感到了一丝莫名的满足，起身时站得惊人的稳。他像南部看门人那样鞠了一躬，模糊地念叨着什么告辞的话，然后走向出口。

_

第六次试探时Stephen已经放弃拿微妙作掩饰了。他瞧见Jon就在办公室的门里边，于是冲进去，在身后关门，把Jon按在光裸的砖墙上，一手捂住对方的嘴。Jon理得整整齐齐的纸页在两个人身边四散。

“我和Ed在玩‘17世纪不知名大屠杀’游戏。他是张献忠，我是个四川人。如果他找到我，他会剁掉我的耳朵和脚*，”Stephen严肃地解释给完全状况外的Jon，“我补充一下，是‘残忍地’剁掉。”

“搞得好像我之前没说过 _这段_ 台词似的，”Jon的声音在Stephen手掌底下模模糊糊的。

Stephen仁慈地拿开了手。“嘘，”他敦促对方保持安静，然后带着假模假样的警觉监视着门边。

“你要是不放开我，我现在就拿拆信刀切腹自杀。”

Stephen专心地盯着他。“那是日本文化。我们现在演的是中国故事。”

Jon翻了个白眼。“你太荒唐了。”他在Stephen贴得更近作为回应时补上一句，“而且完全 _不要脸_ 。”

“别出声，他会听见你的。”Stephen响亮地说着耳语*。

“是啊，搞得好像我本来就该在这似的。”

Stephen的前额搁在Jon的锁骨上，一条腿滑进对方双膝之间。动作看起来挺自然的。

“这可真是无耻出了新境界。”Jon的声音带了点警告意味，“你心里很清楚，对吧？”

“你觉得是这样？我完全可以再无耻一点，”Stephen认真思考着，笑得很邪恶，因为他发现Jon勃起了。他大声说着“注意距离*！”——也许该补上一句“这不是双关”，可他说不出来。

Jon的呼吸越来越浅，笑着仿佛刚才被偷袭并卷入糟烂对话的人不是他。“现在怎么办，Stephen？”

“我不确定，”Stephen诚实地回答，吞咽的响动清晰可闻，“我以为到这份上你早就推开我了。”

“我该那么做的，”Jon点头，但身体其他部分一动不动。

Stephen的下身向前贴近，弥补了Jon的克制。“那为什么不？”

Jon试图保持杀气腾腾的愉快神情，实际上却发出一声颤抖的、毫无笑意的笑声。“我不知道。我真的不知道。实在是很诡异，因为 _这个_ ，”他断在这个词上，磨蹭着另一个人的躯体，喘息着，“这就是我必须保持距离——立刻逃离的原因。”他深深地、不稳地吸了口气，对上Stephen的凝视，“你轻轻一推我就会碎。”

Stephen太惊讶于Jon意外脆弱的意志，以致于差点忘记继续肆意利用它来平息自己躁动的沉迷——就差一点点。他紧贴着Jon挪动，一句过分事不关己的评价几乎就要脱口而出，这时他听到走廊上有人喊他名字。

“噢，”他失望地说，“他找到我了。”

“等等，Ed真的在找你？我以为你在开玩笑。”

“Jon，我会骗你吗？”

“会。”

Stephen放开对方，以专业上镜姿态扣上西装外套的扣子。“我最好在他随随便便进来之前离开。”

“要对你说这个可真他妈魔幻，但是，呃……你不能就这么硬着走出去。”

Stephen丢下一个大剌剌的笑容，一语不发地转身离开。

“去你的，Colbert！”Jon大叫。Stephen不用回头就知道他肯定挥着拳头假装怒不可遏，“别管Ed了， _我会_ 剁掉你的耳朵和脚！”

走廊上，Stephen关上门，Ed在他旁边问：“Jon这是同意加入大屠杀游戏了吗？”

_

“Stephen，我说你终于可以享受完全属于自己的办公室的时候，我可不是这个意思。”

“你在说什么?Steve走之前我一直和他这么做。”

“我衷心希望你是在开玩笑。”

“相信我，他试过。”

Jon瞧着有点恼火地呼出一口气，但没有试图摆脱这个不体面的姿势。他靠着桌子，Stephen的手在他身体两旁攥着桌子边缘。

“你在和什么人打赌吗？”Jon问他，“还是你开始服用什么新药了？”

“不，以及，不。”

“也许你 _真该_ 试试，你想过吗？”

“也许我该和人赌这个？有趣的想法，Jon。”

“我不是这个意思，你知道的。”

“赌什么比较好呢？”Stephen刻意玩弄着修辞，“赌我能不能和上司上床？”他抹掉两人间的距离，Jon的呼吸变得断断续续的，“我很确定Lewis Black会和我赌的。”

“拜托，”Jon说，“ _拜托_ 别在我硬的时候提Lewis Black。”

“要是每次有人和我说这个我能得到一块钱的话……”Stephen假装伤感地说，“我就能有七块钱了。”他还在用那种慢吞吞的、不经过大脑的动作磨蹭着Jon。

Jon叹了口气。“你在对我做什么，Stephen？”

“小年轻管这个叫干蹭。”

Jon不怎么情愿地微笑着，摇摇头。“说真的，这算什么？我们在你办公室，看在基督的份上。还是工作时间。如果Stephanie Zimbalist在这儿，这可就是部Lifetime频道*的原创电影了。”

“你，我，还有Stephanie Zimbalist，”Stephen假装认真考虑，“一个很棒、很棒的主意。觉得我们能把它拍出来吗？”

“你在用玩笑转移话题，”Jon的指责呼应了几个月前Stephen提出的观点。他的手松松地放在对方的臀上。

“我只是在转移你的注意力，这样我就不用停下来了。”为了强调这个观点Stephen毫不掩饰地用力顶了一下，在Jon倒吸一口气时坏笑起来。

“我不觉得事到如今我还 _能_ 叫你停下，你这个该死的挑逗狂魔。”

“我上一次被人这么叫还是Frank DeCaro刚来这工作的时候。”

Jon难堪地缩了缩。“别在我——”

“行吧，行吧，”Stephen打断他，“你硬着呢。”

Stephen 继续磨蹭着Jon的下半身，意外但挺舒服的沉默降了下来。

“所以，呃。”Jon喘息着说。

“我不知道事情是怎么走到这一步的，”Stephen说道。Jon张张嘴，像是要质疑这番话的真实性，但Stephen没让他说出口，“我不知道我们是怎么变成这样的，”他一口咬定，“但无论如何，我都下定决心给你口一次了。这主意公平吗？”

“我，呃，老天爷啊，”Jon的声音很沙哑，“我发现这 _的确_ 很难拒绝。”

“好极了。”Stephen微笑着，回答简单直接。

Jon止住他，攥着他的肩看向门那边。“这地方挤满了实习生，我们可能会给其中某个——或某几个——留下终身心理阴影。”

“我希望是那个金发的瘦子，”Stephen烦躁地嘟囔着，已经开始对付起了Jon的皮带，“他活该。”

“锁门。”

“遵命。”

_

后来Stephen拥有了自己的节目，两人有机会见面时，Jon成了更频繁地找借口肢体接触的那个。无聊的颁奖礼上把手放上对方后腰，开会时拿膝盖轻轻一顶，还有偶尔主动给出的拥抱。每次这么做都给他一股特殊的胜利感。不过和Stephen原本意图形成鲜明对比的是，Jon依然会在多数人试图接近或表达情感时退开，但很奇怪，Stephen已经不觉得这很令自己心绪不宁了。

 

END

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注1:疑病症（hypochondria）：一种过度担忧个人健康的心理问题，Jon确实公开表示过他有这个问题。  
> 注2:这里“to be as fit as a fiddle"有“非常健康”的意思。Stephen想说自己免疫好又想说自己健康，结果凑在一起说出来很蹩脚。  
> 注3:典故出自明末张献忠屠蜀。  
> 注4:原文是stage-whispers，意思是舞台上的人表演说耳语，要响亮到能让观众听见。  
> 注5:原文“Headway!”，指的是两辆车或船之间间隔的距离，这里其实是在取笑对方的生理反应。  
> 注6:Lifetime是针对女性观众的综合影剧频道。
> 
> 【另外，我知道“惊弓之鸟”是个很汉语用法的词，放在文里会有点违和，但是想不到比这个意思更贴切的词来代替。欢迎各位提供建议。


End file.
